peelfandomcom-20200213-history
31 August 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-08-31 ; Comments *Pre-recorded show originally planned for broadcast the previous night, but postponed to this night due to surprise 50th birthday show. *File 3 has a slightly edited first hour of the show with some of Peel's links removed that was broadcast on BBC Radio 6 Music on 4th December 2016. *File 4 has a slightly edited second part of the show with some of Peel's links removed that meant to be broadcast on 4th December 2016, but was later added to the BBC Radio 6 Music website. * Around 40 minutes of the early part of this show is available on File 2, with a couple of extra tracks from the Rich 200 tape. * This means that just 3 minutes 15 s are missing from the show. Sessions *Where's The Beach #1, recorded 1st August 1989 (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting * File 3 starts the show * Mechanic Manyeruke of Zimbabwe: Happy Birthday, John Peel (special recording) * Slum Turkeys: Ugly As Sin (12") Crack *'File 1' cuts in, 1:15 from end of next track *Ultramagnetic MCs: Travelling At The Speed Of Thought (12") Next Plateau *Nat Cooty & The Braves: Woodpecker Rock (v/a LP - Born Bad Vol Four) Born Bad *Butthole Surfers: Booze Tobacco (10" - Widowermaker!) Blast First *Where's The Beach: Tripping The Love Fantastic (session) # ' *Sofa Head: Have A Nice Day! (LP - Pre Marital Yodelling (1127 Walnut Ave.)) Meantime COX 015 / Double A AA 022 '# ' *Aggrovators: Soldering Version (LP - Johnny In The Echo Chamber - Dubwise Selection 1975-1976) Attack '# ''' *Happy Mondays: W.F.L. (The Vince Clarke Mix) (12" - W.F.L.) Factory *''edit on '''File 3, with portion of Tuff Crew track and 6 music news inserted here'' *A Witness: Raw Patch (12" - One Foot In The Groove) Ron Johnson *''edit on file 3, 'link removed *Paradise: Guardian Angel (12") Blue Beat '# ' *Happy Flowers: Bobby Made Me Eat A Frog (LP - Too Many Bunnies (Not Enough Mittens) (An Historical Perspective 1983-88)) Homestead '# ' *SNFU: Time To Buy A Futon (LP - Better Than A Stick In The Eye) Cargo *Where's The Beach: Suakin (session) *'File 1 '''cuts out after 5 mins of above *Only Ones: Lovers Of Today (LP - Live) Mau Mau *Telescopes: Perfect Needle (12") What Goes On *''Fake Grinderswitch intro fades in over John's link *'''File 3 ends *'File 4' starts *Tuff Crew: Mountain's World (album - Back To Wreck Shop) Warlock WAR-2712 # ''(Part of song was planted between the Happy Mondays and A Witness tracks on File 3 for unknown reasons, just before the 6music news. The file resumed without the JP link between Happy Mondays and A Witness)'' *Doom: Means To An End / A Dream To Come True (album - Double Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit :(JP: 'And after that we should spend five minutes in the company of Bros') *Four Brothers: Chenjerera Ngozi (album - Bros) Cooking Vinyl *Fred Lane: I Talk To My Haircut (album - From The One That Cut You) Shimmy Disc Europe *Where's The Beach: Deliciously Deranged (session) #''' *''edit on 'file 4, '''link removed *Nick Cave: Helpless (v/a album - The Bridge - A Tribute To Neil Young) Caroline :(JP: 'And to end tonight's programme, an oldie from Nirvana, Paper Cuts') *Nirvana: Paper Cuts (album - Bleach) Tupelo *Tracks marked '''# available on File 2. File ;Name *1) John Peel 19890815 - The Frank Chickens Session (rpt).mp3 * 2) 1989-08-31 Peel Show R038.mp3 * 3) John Peel 1989 * 4) The Joy of 6 ;Length * 1) 2:05:13 (this show starts at 01:25:07) * 2) 0:28:07 * 3) 1:03:15 (0:00:53 - 0:58:50) * 4) 1:03:15 (0:02:19 - 0:33:54) * 3,4) combined, minus news and fake Grinderswitch intros - 1:25:23 (to 0:07:14 and from 0:45:59 are additional to File 1 share). ;Other * 1) Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. * 2) File created from R018 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available * 1) Unavailable * 2) Mooo * 3) BBC Radio 6 Music (Part 1) * 4) BBC Music 6 Music (Part 2) Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Rich 200 Category:6Music Category:Lee Tapes